


Team Bonding

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Team Bonding

Clint is the first,   
To encourage the,   
Bonding between,   
The Avengers.  
All of them,  
Are alone in the world.   
But they are the team,   
That saved the world.   
This team has the capacity,   
To have lasting friendships,  
And trust amongst each other.   
Clint wants this to work desperately. 

It starts with,  
Movie nights.  
Watching films together.   
It slowly turns into teaching,   
Steve about the modern world.   
Then comes strategy.   
Then sparring.   
Soon, they have blended as a team.   
Strong, powerful and competent.


End file.
